Kingdom Hearts 3: Cult of the Soulful
by soulful100
Summary: TO BE REWRITTEN Set a week after KH2. A new threat rises that seeks a power greater than Kingdom Hearts. Our heros once again rise to it. But, will the few of them be enough?
1. The prologue

_Kingdom Hearts 3: Cult of the Soulful_

Ansem the Wise was a brilliant man. Through his research he discovered the hearts of the worlds and ultimately the most powerful one of all, Kingdom Hearts, a massive collection of the hearts of many. However if he had continued his research, he would have discovered that a world's heart was not the only thing that sustained it. And that there was a power that was a far greater power beyond Kingdom Hearts. One that would shake the very foundation of the universe.

xxxx World: Unknown xxx Time: Unknown xxxx

A large number of mysterious figures donned in ceremonial robes and masks that hid their identities gather underneath the moonlit sky, up on a tall mountain.

"My brother. Why do you come upon this time, past stipulated hour?" a soft and feminine yet cold and metallic whisper was uttered by one the Higher Sister, cutting through the dry, cold and seemingly necrophite air, revealing in the midst one of her underlings, who with heavy, burdened breaths hands to her a scroll.

"Complete, is our first step into achieving the…"

"Was it not mentioned that any time an unauthorized uttering of IT would be bear severe punishment? Or have you forgotten the extent of my power?"

"No, Higher Sister. Please forgive me."

Higher Sister grabs hold of the scroll. Without the slightest respect for her underling.

"**The time of realization is drawing closer! In the shadows must we lurk for only in the depths of darkness will we be able to carry out our missions. Now go, for there can be no delay in the carrying out of our actions.**

"_We abide by thee!"_ The mysterious figures shouted in union as they seeped into the cold dark air.

The High Sister summoned from the earth under her a chair from which she took a seat, gazing upon the "moon". She removed her mask, shut her eyes with her arm stretched out, as if she were to embrace the "moon", laughing.

"Fools, they were - Maleficent and Xemnas." She thought. "I fail to feel even a slight timbre of power emitting from this "moon". All this while, they were blindly chasing the power of Kingdom Hearts, failing to see the greater power that was after it. After **IT **is complete, NOTHING will stand in my way."

"**Soon my dear, I promise… Just wait a while more…" **Her eyes shot open. Revealing a pair of bright violet eyes…


	2. The Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. If I did Xenmas would be way harder.

Well sorry for the long absence but I can't really update due to the stupid fact that fanfic has been blocked by Safe surf and I can't update unless I go to someone's house. Well enough of my whining. Begin!

"**Every ending is a new beginning" Unknown author**

World: Destiny Islands l Time: 2:34 p.m.

3 days have passed since Xenmas' defeat at the Altar of Naught. A lone red haired girl stood on the shore of the beach, her pure blue eyes filled with longing for the two people she cared most. Next to her was a short figure, with large ears, white gloves and big feet.

" Awwww cheer up Kairi, they'll be back!" The figure said.

"But King Mickey," the girl called Kairi replied, "It's been days and they still haven't come back, I'm worried."

Behind them was a white duck with a staff in his and beside him was a black dog with a shield in his hand. The duck's height was comparable King Mickey's, and had a blue cap on his head with a matching blue robe. The dog was taller than Kairi and wore a simple green shirt with yellow pants and a black jacket with a yellow hat.

"Don't worry Kairi, they're tough. I'm sure that nothing will happen to them." Said the duck. "Besides, aren't they the ones who rescued you in the first place?" asked the dog.

Kairi couldn't help but smile. "Thanks Donald, Goofy."

At this moment there was a flash of light. And two streaks of light were heading straight into the sea, yet had little impact emerging from the water were two males. On the left was a silver-haired boy, and on the right was a blonde. Both with faces of wonder.

Kairi smiled and waved, "Sora! Riku!"

They heard her, and swam to the shore with faces full of joy. Sora went into a sprint, eager to embrace the one person he treasured more than anyone else in the world. But he was thrown into a dog pile by his best friends and teammates, Donald and Goofy. Looking up, he saw Kairi, and for brief moment saw a girl with blonde hair wearing a plain white dress, Kairi's nobody, Namine. And Kairi saw a boy with spikier blonde hair, Sora's nobody, Roxas.

With a shy smile, Sora said, "We're back"

With that Kairi simply smiled, they were home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry I know it sucked but I'm not really good at putting images into words. And I'm also really sorry for not updating.


	3. Mickey's Letter

_**Kingdom Hearts 3: Cult of the Dammed**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.

Sora: HI there! Soul aint here cause he had to retyped this WHOLE chapter after his computer got infected by a darn virus. Its not a lot but he hates doing the same thing again, espicailly when he feels so emo from incredible insults from friends at school. Well then, Begin!

"_**Friends are life's greatest present." Unknown author**_

Xx World: Destiny Island x Date: 6 July AHI x Time: 10:00 a.m. xX

One week has passed since our heroes defeated Xenmas and prevented the worlds from falling in too the darkness once more. A certain silver-haired teen was leaning against a fallen tree, grazing out towards the endless horizon. Behind him Sora was running up, sitting on the fallen tree.

"Hey" said Sora as he sat down.

"Hey" Riku replied.

A comfortable silence crept up between them before Sora asked. "Hey Riku?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think that was, that door….. to the light?" questioned Sora.

"I don't know myself, but it probably what's in there." Replied Riku as he playfully poked Sora's chest.

"Maybe you're right. I'm just glad that its all over, and that we won't have to deal with any more threats for a while." Sora stated.

As they drifted their gaze back to the horizon, running of footsteps in the soft sands could be heard, along with the faint sound of an item enclosed in a glass case.

"SORA! RIKU! GET OVER HERE!" shouted Kairi.

Hearing her voice, the two boys immediately turned and ran to her.

"What is it?!" Sora immediately asked.

Kairi could only smiled as she showed what she held in her hand. A glass bottle, with a piece of parchment with the emblem of a mouse on it.

"A letter!" Riku shouted.

"From the King?" asked Sora.

Uncorking the bottle, Sora carefully unrolled the delicate message, and with faces full of aniticipation and wonder, they began reading.

"_This is King Mickey here!_

_How have you been doing? Those in _

_Radient Garden is hoping that _

_Everyone is relaxing _

_After all that has happened to you._

_There's something going on in Radient Garden that you guys should know about._

_Now a gummi ship should be arriving soon after you read this message and_

_Of course Donald and Goofy_

_Will be the ones picking you guys up._

_Hope you arrive safely!_

_King Mickey."_

"Well that's a weird sounding letter. I thought King Mickey would be must better at writing. There might be a code in there." Riku said

"It's probably nothing. King Mickey probably want it to sound more casual in case we think that something's wrong." Sora replied.

"No I think Riku's right." Kairi said. " There is a code. If you take the first letters of each sentence ignoring the first and last two, we get the words. THREAT NOW."

"Well that's just great. Way to jinx it Sora." Teased Riku

"Its not my fault!" Sora retorted

Above their heads, the distinct sound of a gummi enigine could be heard.

Looking up, Sora simply smiled and said, "Well so much for getting ready, at least we'll be together this time.

"There's no way I'm going to get left behind this time!" Kairi exclaim.

" Wouldn't dream of it." Smiled Riku.

The gummi ship landed right next to them, and out popped Donald and Goofy , both of them shouting and laughing at them to get into the ship.

Smiling, the trio stepped forward towards what would be the greatest adventure of thier lives.

Well there you guys go! This is the end of the prologue and the start of the actual story. I'm open to suggestions you can even ask me to add a world if you like! R & R pls! Those do will get a cookie XD


	4. A little info

_**Kingdom Hearts 3: Cult of the Soulful**_

OMG! 1 review!!!! Thx NinjaShiek!!!!! Have a cookie XD!!! Well anyway I'm accepting world requests. Oh and AHI stands for After Heartless Invasion if you dint know. Well that's enough of commentating. Begin!

"_**Turn down a guy's help continuously and he may not want to help you when you do**__** need help." Unknown Author.**_

Xx World: None (Gummi Ship) x Date: 6 July AHI x Time: 11:00 p.m. xX

An hour has passed since Sora, Riku and Kairi boarded the ship. After making quick stops at their homes to gather their things, they were well on their way to Radiant Garden.

"Hey Donald and Goofy, any idea what this new threat is?" Riku asked.

"Gwash Riku . I have no idea. The King just told us to pick you up. But I think there's goanna be a council to discuss it." Goofy stated.

" A council?" asked Sora.

"Yep! Apparently Leon and the gang are attending it too!" Goofy replied.

"Cool. When is it?" Kairi asked.

"Well it should be on the 10 of July. But it can't start until the five most knowledgeable people about this new threat accept their invitations and show up.

"Well then who are they?" Riku pressed

" Hmmmm…. let's see…. There's King Mickey, Master Yen Sid, Merlin, Tron and…"

"A kid called Terry." Donald shouted from the driver seat.

"So all five of them are there?" wondered Sora.

"Everyone has accepted their invites, that is… everyone except Terry." Goofy replied sadly.

"Why? It's an honor for a kid to be regarded wise enough to be so important that they can't start the council without him." Asked Riku.

"Well it's complicated. This kid is the same person who warned us about Maleficent and Organization XIII and this new threat." Donald stated.

At this all three of them promptly raised an eyebrow except Sora who can't raise an eyebrow to save his life and had to settle with enlarging his eyes

"Wait. If he cares enough to send us warnings about each threat, why doesn't he want to come." Kairi asked.

"Well you see…." Donald stammered.

"We kind of umm…. ignored him." Goofy stammered uncertainly.

"Ignored?" Riku asked skeptically.

"Well it more like we turned him away, thought it was a cruel prank, sent him warning letters and blocking him from all access to Disney Castle." Goofy laughed sheepishly.

While Goofy said this Sora, Riku and Kairi simultaneously sweat dropped.

"And you guys did this every time? No wonder he doesn't want to come. You guys have been major jerks!" Sora stated.

Donald sighed and said, "We know. It's not something we're proud of. We just hope that he'll come, if not there's absolutely nothing that we can do."

After this conversation the mood was damped and nobody really felt like saying anything else and continued the remainder of their journey in silence.

Gkanda: Yea I know it's short but I wasn't really that sure of what to write. Rate and review pls! Those who do will get pizza!


	5. Return to Radiant Garden

Soul: After two months.. THIS STORY IS NOW OFF HIATUS!!!!! WOOHOOO!

Sora: Haven't you written like 2 one-shorts and 5 chapters in your other fic? What took you so long to write this?

Soul: Yea, but I got distracted with read Danny Phantom fanfiction. Now read the disclaimer Sora.

Sora: Soulful100 owns nothing! Except his OC and plot.

Soul: Thank you. Now! Begin!

"**You'll be surprised at what you can do with a little hard work."**

World: Radiant Garden l Date: 7 July AHI 22 l Time: 10: 45 a.m.

"Woah" said Sora.

"Woah would an understatement." Replied Riku.

In just the 7 days that they were gone, Radiant Garden had been completed remolded. All the houses were up and the older ones had a fresh coat of paint, several decorations and flora have been added to let the town live up to its name. Most importantly, Malfeasant's castle was gone.

"The heroes return," said a voice coolly.

"LEON!" exclaimed Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Hey" he replied. Leon was wear his normal attire, long black pants with shoes and his black jacket.

Taking a glance at Kairi, he said, "I see you found your girl."

At this both Kairi and Sora blushed with made Leon chuckle.

"Come on, the rest are at Merlin's."

Along the way, they noticed that my other things had changed to. For starters Dewey, Heuy and Louie old stores were gone; in place was a giant building, apparently owned by them. Next Scrooge Mc Duck now had a store called "SEA SALT ICE CREAM AND SKATEBOARDS". However the most surprising thing was that a statue was being built in their honor.

"Isn't the statue a bit much?"

"Hey you guys saved the worlds, locked the keyholes and defeated Xenmas. I hardly think that one statue isn't enough to repay you for all you done." Replied Leon.

"Well if you put it that way…" said Sora sheepishly.

_**LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK.**_

"Do you think they will be a problem?"

"No, light-based keyblades can't hit them."

"What about Riku?"

"No, while he has powers of darkness, his true alignment is 'Dawn', which supports the light. Even if he can injure them, it should be minimal. He'll go down soon enough."

"Alright then, let's get started."

_**LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK**_

Meanwhile, Sora and the gang were still heading to Merlin's house.

"Gwash. I hope nothing bad happens." Said Goofy.

Just then, a man appeared in front of them, wearing a cloak of pure white.

"Hello Keybearer's" said the man.

Sensing danger, the group immediately brandished their weapons.

"What do you want?" asked Leon, getting ready to fire his gunblade.

"Oh nothing really… just to destroy this dark-strained world with a bomb." Replied the man.

"WHAT!"

"Yup! Ta-ta now!" he said before speeding off.

"We can't let him do that, all our efforts would be wasted!" screamed Leon.

" Then let's get going, judging by what he said, he's most likely at the 'Dark Depths'. It's the center of Radiant Garden! If he places a bomb there, it'll take out the whole city!" said Riku.

"All right! Kairi you stay here! The rest of us will go ahead." Said Sora.

"WHAT! I'm not leaving you guys again, no matter what. I can hold myself in a fight!" Kiari shouted before brandishing her keyblade, Destiny's light.

"Fine, but stay close."

"if you're done, we have a city to save." Said Leon.

"All right, let's GO!"

Soul: Well this chapters done. I know it sucks but to make it up there's going to be an epic fight in the next chapter. So review please!


	6. Epic defeat

Soul: Hello people! I was in the mood so I'm to make another two chapters! Riku! Disclaimer!

Riku: Soulful100 does not own Kingdom Hearts. If he did I would kill myself.

Soul: HEY!

Riku: You were thinking of making me go evil again!

Soul: No I wasn't! Forget this! BEGIN!

"**Expect the unexpected."**

World: Radiant Garden l Location: Dark Depths l Date: 7 July 22 AHI

Sora and the gang were at the Dark Depths where the man in white was waiting.

"I see you found me." He said as he turned to face them.

"Where's the bomb?" snapped Sora.

The man merely chuckled.

"Our files said that you were impatient when any one is in danger."

"Answer the question." Riku said.

"Oh where would the fun be in that? I know! Let's make a bet. If you can beat all my minions, I'll give you the bomb. If you don't… I think you'll know what'll happen." Said the man.

"Then be prepare to lose." Exclaimed Leon.

"We'll see." With that, he snapped his fingers, and about thirty glowing orbs descended. "These are the Sprisen. Good luck! You'll need it."

Both sides began attacking immediately. Leon's gunblade; Sora's Oathkeeper; Kairi's Destiny's Light; Riku's Way to the Dawn; Donald's Save the Queen and Goofy's Save the king. The result was pretty obvious after 5 minutes, they were losing.

Sora's and Kairi's attacks had no effect whatsoever, no matter how fast or strong they were, their attacks just simply passed through them, making them defenseless.

Riku was having just a bad time, the only difference being that he was able to push them aside.

Leon's attacks were able to hit them, but they were so maneuverable that he couldn't even hit them.

Donald and Goofy were surprisingly fairing the best, Donald's magic was able to freeze them , while Goofy attacked with his shield.

Soon, they were backed into a corner, exhausted. They had only managed to take about ten out, leaving a good twenty left.

"How the heck are we supposed to beat them? Me, Sora and Kairi can't even hit them!" screamed Riku.

Just then the man appeared in front of them.

"Valient effort, but you were outmatched from the beginning. Light cannot harm the light."

" Light can't harm the light? What are you saying?" demanded Sora.

"I see no reason to waste my breath on those close to death." Said the man as he charged up energy in his fists. "May you all rest in pieces."

As he brought down death upon them, Sora closed his eyes, waiting for oblivion to come. But it never came. Opening his eyes, he saw that the man was frozen, and so were the Sprisen, and the rest of his friends. Blinking his eyes, he saw that Kairi and Riku could move, and had the same look of confusion on their faces.

Then, a sphere of light appeared in front of each of them. Unlike the Sprisen, it emiited a warm glow. Looking at his friends, they nodded, and touched the orbs.

And unconsciousness claimed them all.

Soul: Okay, short chappie. I know. Sorry. After this I'm writing the next and final chapter for today. Review please!


	7. Diving with Riku

Soul: Hiya! Sorry for not updating sooner, been busy.

Riku: You're busy with what?

Soul: oh the usual… Homework, pondering and my short attention span.

Riku: By short you mean spending time reading manga?

Soul: Shut up Riku! I like manga! So quit talking and read the disclaimer.

Riku Fine… Soulful100 owns nothing but his OC and the plot.

Soul: Thank you Riku, now. BEGIN!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Thy is thy self's own worst enemy"**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

World: Station of awakening l Date: 7 July 22 AHI

_Where… am I?_

When Riku awoke, he was no longer in Hollow Bastion, but on some sort of platform. As he stood up, he realized that he was standing on a mural… of himself.

_Dive into the heart._

Sora had once described to him about it, but he never thought that he himself would experience it.

His was leaning to side, eyes closed, brandishing Way to the Dawn in one hand. Surrounded by it were smaller pictures of his friends.

_Sora ,Kairi and King Mickey._

Right in the center of their portraits was a heart, but was strange was that it was black and bound with blood red chains.

"Its almost like a Heartless emblem." Stated Riku

"That's cause it is."

In shock Riku turned around, summoning Way to the Dawn, "Who's there?"

"Don't tell me you've forgetten already Riku?"

Turning around once more, he saw someone or something appearing out from his chained heart, engulfed in complete darkness.

"I'll say it on more time, who are you?" said Riku as he pointed his keyblade.

"Looks like you can't remember," as he said this the darkness around him began to disperse, what Riku saw shocked him into silence.

"No… It can't be… I got rid of you!" screamed Riku.

"Looks like you do remember after all." The darkness was now gone, in its place was a boy wearing completely black with red gloves and purple boots, on his chest was the symbol of the heartless. He was Dark Riku.(1)

"Hello me." Dark Riku said. And with that he laughed, leaving the real Riku stunned.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No idea what's his name.

Soul: Sorry about the short chapter but I wanted to add a little suspense. The next chapter SHOULD be up in about three days, no promises. Well I hoped you liked the chapter! Review please!


	8. Riku Vs Ansem

Soul: 'Sup People? Ready for the first battle scene of the fic? Repliku (Riku Replica)! Disclaimer!

Repliku: Isn't Riku supposed to do this?

Soul: Yeah. But he is about to fight an epic battle with his dark side and since you're his clone, technically you are him.

Repliku: Fine. Soulful100 owns nothing! Not Kingdom Hearts, not Final Fantasy only his Ocs and the plot.

Soul: Thank you! Now, BEGIN!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Never lose sight of the light"**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

World: Station of awakening l Date: 7 July 22 AHI

The battle had been going on for a while, and Riku was at a major disadvantage. Every time he swung his Keyblade, it was blocked. Every magic shot he made was avoided. And worst of all Dark Riku hadn't even attacked him yet.

"Come now," said Dark Riku as he paried yet another blow from Riku. "Is that the best that I can do?"

This time however, instead of changing straight in once more, Riku side-stepped behind his antis.

"FIRAGUN!" Riku shouted as Dark Riku was engulfed in a massive tornado of flames. No one could survive that, no one.

"There, " Said Riku as he dismissed his keyblade. "It's over."

"There you go again Riku," When Riku heard this he immediately spun around, summoning his Keyblade once more. "Underestimating your enemies again."

From the flames out stepped Ansem, unharmed and reverted to his true from. "Not bad Riku, not bad at all. A spell like that would have certainly destroyed anyone else you faced. It's just sad that I have this." And with that a malevolent entity emerged. It had twin horns, with an antenna dropping down on each side. It was the Guardian.

"Now then," stated Ansem as he charged up darkness in the palm of his hand, "playtime's over, it's my turn."

With that he charged at RIku with such speed, that by the time RIku raised Way to the Dawn to defend himself, Ansem was already at his face.

"SUBMIT!" The Guardian grabbed onto Riku as Ansem generated a electric shield around himself, shocking every fiber of Riku's being.

After that Ansem flew up into the air firing blast after blast of Darkness at Riku.

Luckily Riku had already recovered and compared to guarding against Xenmas' lasers, this was a piece of cake.

Sadly this was just a diversionary tactic against Riku, while defending the blasts, he failed to notice Ansem's guardian sneaking up on him and he soon found himself lifted into the air before being flung onto his mural, hard.

As he got up, Ansem summoned a Soul Eater and mercilessly attacked Riku.

As good a swordsman Riku was, not even he could defend himself with all his injuries.

" Give up Riku," Ansem said as he continued attacking. "I will always be a part of you. No matter what you do, THE DARKNESS WILL FOREVER BE IN YOUR HEART."

By now Ansem had backed RIku towards the edge of his mural and the two had their swords locked, with Ansem trying to push RIku down into the void.

"That may be true," Riku said as he struggled against the weight of Ansem's blade. "but even if there will eternally be a part of Darkness with me, IT DOESN'T MEAN THAT I CANT OVERWHELM IT WITH LIGHT!"

At the end of his shout, Riku burst out pure yellow-orange energy and was pushed back. What he saw shocked him.

Riku was now hovering over his mural, glowing a light orange while pulsating yellow and orange energy. His garments had morphed, he still had his old shoes and black shirt on but his once loose-fitting pants were now yellow and orange with white stripes cutting across the sides. He was wearing orange gloves. His jacket had changed too, following the same colour scheme as his pants, but there were some spots which were darker than the rest.

However what was most shocking was his Keyblade. The heart key chain was no longer black, but rather a dark shade of orange. On the hilt the curved bat wing was replace with an angel's and was now yellow and orange. The bat wing and angel wing on the main body had interchanged places. The bat wing was out lined with white and the angel wing was now white-orange with black tips on its feathers.

"Well got a little upgrade have you now Riku?" sneered Ansem. "WELL TRY THIS ON FOR SIZE THEN!"

Soon RIku was engulfed in a sphere of Darkness, and was blasted with darkness over and over again while Ansem simply waited outside and laughed. "It's over Riku!"

However when the Darkness cleared, Riku was completely unscathed. "You're not the only with a guardian." From his body, a RIku's Guardian emerged. Unlike his dark counterpart, Riku's Guardian was yellow-orange in colour. Instead of horns, it had a white-orange helmet and wore a suit of orange armor. It was the Guardian of Dawn. (1)

"It's payback time Ansem!" shouted Riku.

Riku flew towards Ansem but side-stepped at the last second delivering an uppercut to his back, launching him into the air where Riku initiated combo upon combo on Ansem.

"ENOUGH!" Ansem summoned his own guardian to defend him.

"**DAWN FIRAGA**!"Shouted Riku as he fired massive yellow-orange fireballs at Ansem. Ansem immediately brought his guardian back to defend himself. However the fireballs proved too much for it and it soon disappeared, leaving Ansem at the mercy of the fireballs, inflicting serious damage to him.

"This. Ends. Now." The Dawn Guardian held Ansem in place as RIku fired ball after ball of Dawn Fire at him. After that Riku followed up by rapidly jabbing Ansem . "**RISING DAWN!**" Riku hollered as he teleported under Ansem and unleashed a massive wave of Dawn at him,blasting him high up before flying up and smacking him down. That was Riku's Limit Break: _**Dawn's Wrath.**_

"No… How could I lose…? When I had the powers of darkness…?" Mumbled Ansem as he disappeared into nothingness., at the same time destroying the chains on Riku's heart, leaving it empty.

After finally defeating Ansem, Riku looked at the Keyblade in his hand.

"Dawn's True Path." Stated Riku.

_Congratulations Riku, you have passed and now wield the powers of True Dawn. May it aid you._

And with that, Riku vanished, in a beam of Dawn.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1). Dawn's Guardian. Ansem is part of him, so why can't he have a guardian too?

Riku: *does a loop-te-loop in the air* this is so awesome.

Soul: You're welcome Riku. Well that's the end of the first battle scene. Sorry if it wasn't that good, first time writing battles! Well, Review Please!


	9. Diving with Kairi

Soul: Hellooo people of the internet! Get ready for the next chapter of Ask Bleach!

Sora: WRONG STORY SOUL! THIS IS KH!

Soul: Oh right sorry about that, I mean _Kingdom Hearts 3: Cult of the Soulful_! Kairi! Disclaimer!

Kairi: Why me?

Soul: Because you're the main character in this chapter so say it!

Kairi: Fine. Soulful100 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters, only the plot and his OC's.

Soul: Thank you. Now, BEGIN!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**What is the path that you wish to walk?"**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

World: Station of calling l Date: 7 July 22 AHI

Unlike Riku, Kairi had somehow managed to stay awke and was currently looking at the mural. On it she was wearing her old attire, her eyes were closed and her hands held her lucky charm.

There were six portraits of her friends, Riku, Pluto, Selphie, Tidus and Wakka. Sora's picture was in a bright red heart.

"_I wonder if he feels the same way about me." She thought._

Suddenly three pedestals appeared, one had a sword, and another had a shield and the last a staff. Yet she was not shocked at their appearance, and walked up to them.

As she held out her hand to the sword, an ethereal voice spoke.

"_The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Do you wish to wield this power?"_

"No," Kairi said.

She then went over to the shield, and the voice spoke again.

"_The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Do you accept this? _"

"No," said Kairi again.

Finally she went over to the staff, and the voice spoke once more.

_"__The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Do you accept this gift?__"_

Kairi wasn't very sure, but something urged to take it.

"Yes,I do." Kairi replied and grabbed the staff, as it disappeared into nothingness.

"_Now you must choose to give up something, which is it?"_

She thought about it, and realised that she wanted to protect, not fight.

"I surrender the sword." Kairi answered.

"_Very well, you have chosen the path of the mage. What will you specialize in?"_

Instantly three more pedestals appeared. One held a glowing green tree. Another had a ball of fire and electricity. And the last contained a dome of transparent hexagons.

Kairi went to the tree, and read.

_Magic of nature. Kindness to all. The power to heal. Do you accept this power?_

"Yes." And immediately the tree wrapped itself around Kairi's arm, before disappearing into nothingness.

"_Once again you must give something up. Which do you choose?"_

She walked to the dome, and it read.

_Magic of defence. Repulsion of poison. The power to protect. Do you want to surrender this?_

"No." Kairi stated.

She walked up to the ball, below it read.

_Magic of battle. Righteous fury. The power to destroy. Is this what you wish to surrender?_

"Yes." And the ball exploded, eradicating any evidence of its existence.

"_Very well. You have chosen the path of the cleric. Finally, what do you align yourself with?"_

The surroundings immediately changed. Kairi seemed to now be standing in a crossroad of some sorts.

There were six paths. The first was completely shrouded in black. The second was still dark but was visible. The third was on the balance of light and dark, shining a soft orange. The fourth was much brighter, with the colours yellow and orange more prominent. The fifth path was so bright that it was blinding. The last path however had nothing, nothing at all.

"_Darkness, Dusk, Twilight, Dawn, Light and Nothingness. Which do you chose?"_

On pure instinct, Kairi sprinted down the path of light, but what lay at the end shocked her.

She was back at her mural. But hovering over it was a massive entity. Its body was completely white, had eight pairs wings and its face was covered with a pure white helmet. It was one of the most powerful Sprizen of all, Death's Light.

"This… is bad." Kairi said as the large Sprizen charged towards her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soul: Cliffhanger!

Kairi: Its not really that good.

Soul: Shut up Kairi or I'll make it eat you.

Kairi: Yes Soul.

Soul: Well that's it for this chapter. The next chapter will probably be up in a few days. REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
